Chaos
by Emperor of Krypton
Summary: 1000 years ago Percy was betrayed by his friend so he left and joined Chaos but now he has to go back to earth and help save the ones who betrayed him but he doesn't just have to deal with Gaia and the titans but Chaos' brother, Order, i don't own PJO and this is re-uploaded from my old deleted account, final chapter posted, compatition is on who will co-write the sequel enter now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I used to love camp I had friends there and my girlfriends there but now I hate it ever since Matthew, my half-brother, came and now I'm just nothing, let me start from the beginning.

It all started when Matthew was claimed by dad before that he was ok a little bit risky but bearable but when dad claimed him he grew an ego the size of Russia but it got worse when my friends started to hang out with him but I wasn't bothered but then they ditched me to hang out with him even Nico but what happened next was even worse, I just came back from a quest to find Zeus's bolt again, I mean get better security, I went to my cabin to find Matthew in bed with a girl so I was about to leave when the girl shouted

"Oh yes harder harder please I want more, just don't tell Percy"

I recognized that voice as Annabeth's at that point I turned around ripped my brothers blankets off him to find him and Annabeth completely naked and at that second Annabeth tried to play it off as something else

"help me Matthew is raping me help" she shouted

"forget it I know what you were doing" I said with resent in my voice

"oh yes harder harder please I want more" I said miming her voice

"just don't tell Percy" I said angrily

"wait Percy let me ex…" she tried to say but I was out the door and on my way to New York

*********************************PAGE BRAKE*********************************

When I got to my mum apartment I saw something that will stay with me forever, her apartment building on fire and just outside on the street the burnt bodies of my mum and Paul I couldn't stay there any more so I ran and ran.

End of capter 1

So how was should I continue review and things I'll update in a week or 2 ant way me out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Weeks later

I sat in an ally, I had nothing no family, no friends, no home, not even riptide, Poseidon gave it to Matthew, I have to fight monsters with my bare hands, as I sat there a pitch black vortex appeared and out stepped a man completely dressed in black, I jumped up ready to fight but before I could strike he said

"I am not here to fight you, Perseus"

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"I know everything, I created everything" he replied calmly

"who are you?" I asked

"you ask a lot of questions" he said

"I asked you who you are" I said getting angry

"I have been known by many names in my time, but first I was known as chaos" he answered

" you're the chaos, the creator of all, father of Giga and all that" I asked

"yes" he answered simply

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"I am here to recruit you for my army" he said

"me?" I asked pointing at myself

"yes you will finish the elite 7" he replied

"the elite what?" I asked

"the elite 7, a group of 7 warriors hand-picked by me there is an archer, a knifeman, an assassin, a mage, a Spartan and a commando, you will be the swordsman and the leader" he explained

"ok" I said pretending I got it

"but you have to accept the position" he said

"ok" I said shaking chaos' hand

And as soon as I did that I was ripped away from my old life and thrown in to a new one.

End of chapter 2

Review fav and stuff also check out my new story the teller its Percy as a time lord so read it and stuff any way me out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

As soon as I stepped out the vortex I was in a throne room with 7 thrones in a U but only 6 were occupied

"who is this chaos?" asked a girl on the 3rd throne to the left

"this is the swordsman the last member of the elite 7" chaos replied

"ok well I'm the knifewoman, Phoenix " she said

"I'm the archer, Hawkeye" said a guy next to Phoenix

"I'm the Spartan, Leonidas" said a guy next to Hawkeye

"I'm the assassin, Shadow" said a guy across from Phoenix

"I'm the commando, Tipper" said a guy across from Hawkeye

"and I'm the mage, Merlin" said the guy across from Leonidas

"well I'm Perseus" I said

"you know you don't have to use that name anymore" chaos told me

"ok just call me, tsunami" I said

"well lets get you a new sword and start training" chaos said

I picked a sword made with chaos infused metal and I started training.

1000 years later

I decapitated on solid hologram and rolled cutting another in half but then they surrounded me so I punched the ground sending a shock wave killing all the holograms just then I hurd clapping behind me I instantly turned to find Hawkeye in his robes, there just like jedi robes.

"what do you want Hawkeye?" I asked

"chaos wants us in the throne room" he replied

Annabeth's POV

It has been 1000 years since Percy left but I don't care I still have Matthew, Percy was way to needy, and if you're wondering why I'm still alive I'm immortal along with Matthew and the other heroes of the titan war, as we all sat at the camp fire a bolt of lightning struck the middle of the amphitheatre a there stood Zeus then out of the shadows came Hades and Poseidon came out of thin air.

"what is the nature of the visit?" Charon asked

"there is a war coming" Zeus said

"what do you mean" some of the campers asked

"Giga is rising and is getting help from the titans" Poseidon explained

"we might not be able to win this war" Hades said

"of course we can you have me the world's greatest hero" Matthew said

Some of the campers laughed at that comment Matthew made.

"we are still not sure if we can defeat Giga and the titans" Hades said

End of chapter 3

There will be more action in capter 4 so just wait


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zeus's POV

"what will we do we are heavily outnumbered and they are to powerful" I asked the other Olympians

"there is nothing we can do, father" Athena said

"NO!" Ares shouted "I don't care if we'll lose but I will not give up, I would rather die by a titans hand than bow to one how about all of you"

"I am with you Ares" Poseidon said standing up

"me too" Apollo standing up

"I'm with my brother" Artemis said

And eventually all the Olympians agreed with Ares and I had no choice but to agree with them too

"come on brother we still have it in us we defeated the titans before demigods and we can do it again" I said

"but didn't that reshape the world" Athena pointed out

"yes but never mind" I said

"I mean there was like twice as many mountains as there is now and the continents, you remember that Poseidon and Hades" Apollo said

"oh yeah" Poseidon said nodding his head

"hello potentially deadly situation here" I said getting Poseidon back to earth

"so how can we win this?" Hera asked

"well you could use my help" someone behind us said, as soon as they said that we all had our weapons pointed at him.

"who are you?" I asked

"wow I can see where Percy gets his attitude from" this guy said

"what do you know about Percy?" Poseidon asked with his trident at his neck

"first my name is chaos" he said pushing Poseidon off him "and Percy is long dead"

"wait you're the Chaos, creator of the universe and all that?" Apollo asked

"yes that's me and I'm here to offer the services of my army to help you defeat my daughter" he explained

"why don't you support your daughter?" Hades asked

"if Gaia were to rule there would only be chaos" he said

"isn't that what you would want?" Hermes asked

"no I have spent my immortal life trying to keep the universe in order" he told us

"ok what about this army?" I asked

"I will be sending the elite 7 and their legions and some other legions to" chaos said "now I have get beck" and then he just disappeared.

End chapter 4

There it is so it might take o day or two for the next chapter to come out so you don't have to wait long like some of these fanfics where you wait months for an author's note about how they can't write the next chapter but I'm not like that.

Yeah and I lied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

Everyone at camp was worried about the upcoming war, we were outnumbered and outgunned there was no way we could win, I sat on my bed trying to analyse a way to win but came up with nothing but all of a sudden Matthew burst in to my cabin

"what you doing, babe?" he asked

"thinking about the war" I answered

"forget about it we can win this no prob" he said trying to reassure me

"you should have seen the second titan war" I told him

"what do you mean? He asked

"I saw my friends die and turn against the gods, some of my brothers and sister tried to kill me" I told him

"don't think about it, it will all be ok" he said

Just the an Apollo camper, ray, came in and told us that our parents were here and they wanted to see us all

In the amphitheatre

"the gods have gotten help from the creator of all, Chaos" Zeus shouted

"we don't need help you have me" Matthew said standing up

"your not enough to help us win this war" Hades said

"I'm the worlds greatest hero" he said getting angry

"prove it and beat each of us" someone behind us said

We turned around to see 7 people wearing robes and Greek helmets covering their faces and they each had a different weapon

"who are you?" Matthew asked

"we are the elite 7 the ultimate warriors of Chaos, the greatest fighters in the universe" the one in the middle said

"then why am I not one of you" Matthew asked

"because Matthew you are nothing, you are no hero, you do not even deserve the breath you have" said the one to the left of the middle said "we could defeat you with our little finger"

"go on then" Matthew said daring them to

So the middle on pointed his pinkie at Matthew and lightning came out and knocked Matthew out

End of chapter 5

The next chapter will be out when I get 15 reviews

Also I'm now doing riddles so heres one

me out of the window,

You'll find a grieving wife,

Pull me back but through the door, and

Watch someone give life!

What am I?

Any way any1 got ideas for the story or for a story u can give them to me through PM or review

Also doctor who's coming back on who's excited

Me out peace


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mathews POV

As I started to wake up all I could remember was a flash of light then darkness but then I started to remember the elite 7, chaos and one of them shooting me with lightning

"why did you shoot me" I said jumping up angry

"you said I couldn't defeat you with my little finger so I did" the one in the middle explained

"who are you anyway?" I asked

"I'm Tsunami this is Phoenix, Merlin, Leonidas, Hawkeye, Tipper and Shadow" he told me pointing at the respective person as he said their name

"ok so where's your army?" I asked

"our protégés will be here with our flag ships soon" said Hawkeye

Just then a completely black jet came out of now where and landed just behind the elite 7and out came six people who looked almost exactly like the elite 7 but they didn't have robes on just pitch black armour ( . ).

"wait why is there seven mentors but six protégés?" Annabeth asked

"Tsunami doesn't have a protégé for some reason, we never asked" answered Hawkeye

"so are you not going to introduce us to your protégés?" someone asked

"this is my protégé, Mordred" Merlin told us

"this is my protégé, Hotshot" said Tipper

"this is my protégé, Siren" phoenix said

"this is my protégé, Joker" Hawkeye told us

"this is my protégé, Lysander" Leonidas said

"and this is my protégé, Animal" Shadow told us

"what's with the weird names?" a camper asked

"they pick their own names" Tsunami answered

"so when will your army get here?" I asked

"tomorrow" Lysander answered

"wait why tomorrow the fleet should be I earths orbit, where is the fleet?" Hawkeye asked

"caught in the cross fire of the qithan-zian war" Lysander said

"qithan-zian?" someone asked

"two warring species, don't go in to it" shadow said waving his hand at us

After that they huddled in to a group trying to figure out what to do, I couldn't hear a thing all I saw was Tsunami press a few buttons on his wrist and talk in to it but as soon as he did that their army had landed at camp.

"wait were are you all going to sleep?" I asked

"simple in that cabin" Hawkeye answered pointing to his left

I was just about to say there was nothing there when I saw a black cabin right between the Zeus and Hera cabins

"ok where did the come from?" I asked

"magic" Merlin and Mordred said in sync

"how can you all fit in there?" I asked

"magic" Merlin and Mordred said in sync

"ok" I said

Next day

Andrew(Apollo camper) POV

I was walking through camp when I noticed an F tattooed on Shadows wrist and on Tsunamis and Lysander's and Mordreds, it was on all the elite 7 and their protégés even some soldiers wrists, so at the camp fire that they were at I asked

"why do you all have an F on your wrist?"

"yeah I noticed that too" some of the campers said

"it a sing that you survived the battle of the fallen" Shadow explained

"the battle of the fallen?" I asked

"the last battle in the war of Order" Phoenix told us

"the war of Order?" someone asked before I could

"in the begging there was only Chaos and his brother Order" Tsunami explained "Chaos wanted order and Order wanted chaos, so Order receded in to the universe but about 800 years ago he came back with an army to defeat Chaos to plunge the universe in to chaos but after 200 years of war the battle of the fallen took place on the planes of azure killing billions, it was the bloodiest battle in history but in the end we trapped Order in a forever dying star for the rest of eternity"

"wow" I said

"what happened to his army?" a camper asked

"went deep in to the universe, haven't seen them since" Merlin answered

"well its getting late everyone should get some sleep" Chiron said pushing us out the amphitheatre and to our cabins.

End of chapter 6

Now get my review count up to 25 and I will update

And here is a new riddle the answer to the last one was N

Four of us are in your field

But our differences keep us at yield

First, a one that is no fool

Though he resembles a gardener's tool

Next, one difficult to split in two

And a girl once had one as big as her shoe

Then, to the mind, one's a lovely bonder

And truancy makes it grow fonder

Last, a stem connecting dots of three

Knowing all this, what are we?

Well that's it Qirat out


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of the war horn going off, as quick as I could I put my armour on and ran to the hill looking at an army of monsters lead by Koios, titan of intelligence, so I just ran right up to him and kicked him off his chariot

"how dare you, I am the great Koios the titan of intelligence, I shall see you ripped to shreds" he shouted

"bring it" I said

With that Koios made a spear and ran trying to skewer me, I just slashed his spear out my way but then her really engaged me, all I could do was defend but after minutes of fighting I saw a gap in his attack and I just stabbed him in the heart

"you think that will kill me I am a titan immortal undying" Koios exclaimed

"but I have a chaos infused sword so it can kill you" I told him

"what?" he asked as he fell on his knees

"Koios goodbye" I told him as I cut off his head

I watched as he faded and his army ran away to tell their leaders what had happened

**************************************page break**********************************

I sat at the beach with my feet in the sea just the I heard someone shout

"hey I'm back"

I turned to see who it was and I saw someone who looked just like me could be my twin

"who are you?" I asked

"I'm alexander son of Annabeth and Matthew" he told me

"you don't look like Matthew" I said

"I have been told that" he said

"how old are you?" I asked

"coming up 999" he answered

Wait for him to be that old Annabeth would have had to been pregnant before I left before Matthew even came so that makes Alexander my son.

And it ends on that twist

End of chapter 7

Heres a new riddle the answer to the last one was the four card suites

three letter English word has an odd start, an even finish and an infinitely long middle?

The poll is still up so vote and don't forget to review will not update till I get 5 more reviews

Qirat out


	8. Chapter 8

Hey im back sorry for not updating my dad took my laptop away so that's what happen but any way o with the chapter

Chapter 8

The Jokers POV

It was early in the afternoon when the war horn sounded and as soon as it did we all ran up the hill to see atlas leading an army of monsters and within second we all jumped in to action as I jumped around the battle firing arrows at every monster I saw going as fast as light (which is 299,792,458 metres per second) just as I stopped Atlas saw and shouted "hey you're the one who shot me with an arrow"

"well gota go bye bye" I said and with that I ran but then I got my hunting knives out and started to slash Atlas from all sides weakening him and when he could barely stand a spear sailed through the air and struck him right in his heart pinning him to a tree as he faded you could see the spear was marked with a Ω showing it was Leonidas' spear but as the army was about to run another titian appeared on a chariot shouting at the army to keep their form and keep attacking as soon as the army was reorganized I kicked the titan off his chariot as he got up dusting himself off he shouted "how dare you touch the great Pallas the titan of warfare as I am about to win a great victory I will be merciful and make your death a little shorter" I just laughed and can't believe people call that creepy I can't hear it, I just said "well enjoy your time in death Pallas" as I charged at him he just made a spear appear as we fought it was a long fight but just for a second I saw a crack in his defence and sprung in to action as I kicked him in his stomach and then in the face as he was down I just killed him and watched his body fade in to nothing and at the sight of seeing two titans die most of the monsters killed themselves and the rest ran away as soon as the army was finished I went back to the camp to plan our next attack so we could win this war, as we sat around a ping pond table in the big house as the campers called it the campers said we should build up our defences so we could repel another attack but me and the other elite 7 and protégés said we should strike them at their heart and attack their camp when some of the campers liked the idea so we started planning on how to find their camp as I thought I got an idea "their camp must be close to ours so they can keep an eye on us and so if they have a spy he could get info to them quick" most of the camp agreed but Matthew objected saying "there is no way they would camp so close to us they would fear us finding them"

"no they wouldn't they don't fear us or the gods and I will be sending some soldiers from 501st legion search for the camp"

Hotshot's POV

We look all around the camp we were about 20 miles away from the camp when we saw a harpy walking the way we were so we followed her and fond the camp just as we were about to go back a tell the camp I saw my team on the floor knocked out and then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I blacked out

I woke up with a pain in my head as I looked up I wish I didn't I saw Arges one of the elder Cyclopes when he saw me awake he smiled and said "well look the little spy is awake how about we tell you what's going to happen" just then Brontes and Steropes came in laughing "look at the pathetic little human we are going to crush you since the rest of your team didn't taste good I hope you do" mocked Steropes getting me angry trying to get up and kill him but I was tied to the chair "well bye bye little human I'm going to get my BBQ sauce" said Arges as he and the other two left the room as I thought of a way to escape I remembered that all soldiers have a tracking device on them so I rearranged myself a bit so I was able to press the button to activate the device

merlin's POV

As we sat there waiting for Hotshot and his team to come back just then my wrist started beeping and I knew it was bad it means Hotshot has activated his tracking device which means he was in trouble he probably found the camp and got captured as I got the joker I told him everything and we set off in the direction of the enemy camp when we got there we stayed to the shadows as I looked at what tent he was in I saw the biggest tent and I knew the titans and Gaia were in there so I told the joker to get Hotshot and get out of here and I would look after myself he just nodded and was away in a flash, I snuck up on the tent as I looked in I could see every titan and primordial as I listened I heard Gaia speaking "first we will destroy them in America and then we shall destroy them in Greece to make sure they never come back" as all the titans and primordial agreed with this Nyx said "shouldn't we get rid of the uninvited guest first" at that I knew it was my cue to leave and I ran as fast as I could but then I felt Chronos' time powers come on as I turned around I could see him smiling as the titans came at me as I ran in slow motion but then I used my time manipulation powers to block Chronos and get out of there when I got to camp I was about to tell them what they were planning when the war horn sounded so everyone ran up the hill as the enemy charged as we fought chaos sent some more friends just then tipper's legion joined the battle as I looked at the battle I could see the blur of the joker whizzing about killing monsters chaos soldier and campers fighting together and elites commanding their legions as I looked around Chronos jumped on me rising his sickle ready to kill me but I just kicked him off grabbing my staff which had fallen when Chronos had jumped on me as we circled each other I faked a strike to his left so when he blocked I strike his right side with that he dropped he sickle and I just struck him in his heart, I carried on killing monsters as he faded away with Chronos gone the rest of the battle was easy after the battle all the counsellors and commanders went in to the war room and I told them their plan when we finally decided on a plan, we were going to defend Olympus like in the battle of Manhattan so we got all the soldiers and all the campers together to tell them get packing as we got everyone to the empire state building I prayed to chaos to get everyone out of Manhattan.

That's the end will update soon if I can Qirat out the answer to the last riddle was vex figure it out


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

I was running around camp getting ready to go to Manhattan you know getting an head count of campers, making sure there is enough weapons and getting Hephaestus cabin to make more weapons or traps, when all of a sudden someone pulled me behind the Hera cabin as soon as I shook them off me I saw it was tsunami.

"what do you want?" I asked

"I know about Alex" he told me

"what about Alex?" I asked getting nervous

"I know who his real father is" he said

"Matthew is and that's all there is to it now I have to leave" I told him but before I could leave he garbed my arm

"I know his real father is Percy Jackson" he said

"how do you know about Percy?" I asked

"he used to serve in my legion" he told me

"wait used to, what happened to him" I asked

"one day we were held down by heavy fire so he diverted the fire to him so we could flank them" he explained

"oh" I said a bit disheartened

"and he asked me to give this to you" he said throwing a small velvet box at me

"what is it?" I asked but tsunami was gone, I looked in the box to see an engagement ring, it was a simple gold ring with a diamond on top and the words "seaweed brain + wise girl 4ever" as I looked at the ring I started crying thinking about how hurt Percy was seeing me and Matthew in bed but I just wiped my tears away and carried on checking the weapon supplies.

Tsunami's POV

I was walking along the beach thinking about the conversation I just had with Annabeth I could not believe I gave her the ring and I didn't tell her I was Percy, as I was walking, contemplating what I just did I saw Alex sitting with his feet in the sea, just like what I used to do when I needed to think, I sat down next to him to look at the stars

"I can tell you don't like your dad" I told him still looking at the sky

"he just isn't like me, he thinks he's a hero when he's not I mean when I first started to use the sword I could beat him easily" he told me

"and you don't even look like him you actually look like the hero of Olympus" I said

"I've heard of him and what he did they sometimes tell stories of his quests at the campfire" he told me

"oh I've done a lot of things in my time" I said

"yeah like what?" he asked

"I once trapped Chaos' brother in a forever dying star" I told him

"so where is this star?" he asked

"right there" I said not even having to look

"but there is nothing there" he said

"WHAT!" I exclaimed looking at exactly where the star should be and there was nothing

"oh not this is bad so bad no this is bigger than bad this is worse than anything ever" I said pacing about

"what's wrong?" Alex asked

"I have to tell them now" I said ignoring Alex and running to the chaos cabin with Alex right behind me, as soon as I bust in to the cabin Hawkeye screamed "wow what's the emergency"

"it's gone he has escaped" I told them

"what's gone?" Merlin asked

"THE STAR ITS GONE!" I screamed and at that second you could see all their faces turn as white as snow.

"no it can't be gone It has to be there" Merlin was saying as they all ran outside to see

"oh my chaos it is gone" Phoenix said

"well we're screwed" Tipper said

"what's going on out here?" Thalia asked

"Order has escaped and will be heading for us to get his revenge, so basically we are totally and utterly screwed do you hear me S.C.R.E.W.E.D screwed" Shadow shouted shaking Thalia

"wow that's got to be a downer but I have to go and count how many weapon we have" she said walking backwards slowly "so bye" running off to Chaos knows where

"what are we gona do?" Merlin asked

"we will fight and defeat Order and stop him from descending the universe in to chaos" I told them

"YEAH!" we all screamed as we went to get ready for the fight of our lives

End chapter 9

There you go chapter 9 now give me 5 more reviews and I will give you chapter 10 and there will be action also vote in the poll ppl come on any way here are the results so far

Yes: 1-6%

No: 6-37%

Kill her: 3-18%

Kill him:0-0%

Kill them both 6-37%

Any way you can change their fate if you just vote any way review fav follow and check out my other fics and how did you like the twist I put in tell me how you feel and if you have any ideas PM me but don't give me any ideas about Percy getting with Thalia or Zoë because I don't want him to get with any of them so any way Qirat out


	10. Chapter 10

Yay double digits beatches

Chapter 10

Tsunami's POV

All the elite 7 and their protégés were training getting ready for our fight with order, Merlin was teaching Mordred new spells the others teaching their protégés new move, we were all doing this in the arena when a black vortex appeared and out came Chaos "lord Chaos what is the meaning of this visit?" Leonidas asked

"I am here to talk to you about Order" he said

"what about him?" I asked

"he will be here in a month's time so beware" he told us

"anything else?" phoenix asked

"one thing" he said

"what is it?" tipper asked

"you can't beat him" he told us

"WHAT!" we all shouted

"we can win and we will no matter what you say I believe we can defeat him and I don't care if we die by his hand everyone will know I died fearlessly and fighting and I will still be a hero" I said inspiring everyone else

"no you can't beat him without Tsunami's protégé" Chaos said correcting himself

"so you gona send him on a spirit quest to find his protégé?" Merlin asked

"no" Chaos told them

"why?" Lysander asked

"because his protégé is here and he knows who it is" Chaos

"who is it?" they all asked looking at me like I knew and I did I knew exactly who my protégé is and I've known since I met him

"it's my son" I told them

Alex's POV

I walked in to my parents' house at the edge of the camps woods but still inside the camp boundaries after my talk with Tsunami and him finding out about Order, as soon as I walked through the door my mum dragged me to the dining table for a talk we needed to have right now according to her "what do you want mum?" I asked

"you know your dad, Matthew?" she said but it was more like a question

"yes" I answered

"well…" she said getting nervous "HESNOTYOURFATHER" she shouted getting it out quickly hoping I didn't understand but I did I heard it perfectly

"what do you mean he's not my father, do you know who is?" I asked

"yes" she answered

"who is he?" I asked eager to know

"Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus" she said

All I did was get up, clearly fazed by this new piece of info, and sit on the sofa and think about what I just heard I didn't even notice mum leave to do some stuff, I must have sat there for hours when someone knocked on the door, I opened it to see Tsunami standing there with something wrapped in cloth and he was about to say something till he saw my expression and asked "what's wrong?"

"my mum told me that my real father is Percy Jackson" I told him "any way what do you want?"

"to give you this" he said holding out the thing he had wrapped in cloth

"what is this?" I asked

"see" he said handing it to me

I took it and unwrapped it to see a beautiful sword, it had a black blade the radiated power and it seemed to balance perfectly and the gem at the hilt was an eight point star "why are you giving me this?" I asked

"it is tradition for a mentor to present a weapon to their protégé" he answered

"what?" I asked confused

"I have picked you to be my protégé, Alex" he said

"oh" I said a bit confused

When all of a sudden someone shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I looked to see Matthew

"what are you doing talking to my so?" he asked Tsunami

"I am asking him to be my protégé" Tsunami told him

"no way my son going with you chaos lot" Matthew said standing In front of me

"I can do what I want" I said pushing him out of my way

"no your my son and you will listen to me" he shouted

"WELL YOU'RE NOT MY DAD ARE YOU" I shouted back

"what do you mean boy?" he asked

"you know mum's ex, he's my dad that's right not you" I said rubbing it in his face going over to Tsunami and taking the sword and asking "what do I do now?"

"repeat after me" he told me "I swear my allegiance to chaos and no one else"

"I swear my allegiance to chaos and no one else" I repeated

"and I will follow the teachings of my mentor Tsunami and will not question his word"

"and I will follow the teachings of my mentor Tsunami and will not question his word" I repeated

"now arise and choose your name" he said

"I choose, Hurricane" I said

"now we must start training for the battle with Order I must teach you everything" he told

"ok let's go" I said leaving Matthew there standing outside my old house

End chapter 10

So there you go that's chap 10 and it was dramatic so what's gona happen next I know but you don't and lets keep it that till the end of the fic any who review and fav and stuff I'm listening to exterminate regenerate by chameleon circuit really good band make songs about doctor who and way one more thing I am going to Barbados and I might not have internet access also one way to get rid of the slender man is to forget him think that he doesn't exist and he will not because he is in this world because we fear him so much that fear manifested in to the slender man so anyone who's seen him he doesn't exist it was just a tree not slender man

Qirat out peace ppl


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gaia's POV

I was sitting on my throne at the titan's camp, planning my next move when my spy came in and bowed at my feet.

"what info do you have spy?" I asked

"the brother of Chaos, Order, is coming here to destroy those Chaos brats and the leader of the elite 7 has found his protégé" my spy informed me

"this is good I can ally myself with Order and we could destroy the gods together with my brain and our powers together not even Chaos' elite 7 could stop us" I said getting up to get ready for Orders arrival

"well go I need you with those stupid demigods the Olympians put their faith in" I said sending my spy off

Tsunami's POV

I had made Alex/Hurricane my protégé yesterday and I was just teaching him the silence spell where as soon as your enemy looks away from you they forget you were ever there (yes I'm a doctor who fan)

"what was the spell again?" Hurricane asked

"Είμαι σιωπή δεν θα με θυμηθείτε είμαι φύγει από το κεφάλι σας πάει ποτέ εκεί" I told him

"ok, Είμαι σιωπή δεν θα με θυμηθείτε είμαι φύγει από το κεφάλι σας πάει ποτέ εκεί" he repeated

"did it work?" he asked moving behind me

"it won't work on me I have a shield spell on me, test it on Lysander" I told him

"hey, Lysander come here" he shouted

"what do you want?" Lysander asked

"just stand here" Hurricane said and then he walked behind him

"hey, Lysander have you seen Hurricane?" I asked

"no haven't seen him all day" Lysander told me

"yes it worked!"Hurricane yelled

"well there he is, Tsunami" Lysander said

"Gaia has IM'd the camp" a camper shouted bursting in to the arena we were practicing in, we all ran out in to the middle of the cabins where there was a picture of Gaia

"we know all your secrets, we know all your plans and we are one step ahead of you" she told us and then just cut off the IM

"there is a spy in the camp, it could be anyone" some of the campers started to panic

"hold on" I said standing on a table above them "there might be a spy but that is the least of our worry we need to get to Manhattan and defeat Gaia and the titans"

Hour's later (still Tsunami's POV)

As we entered Manhattan I prayed to chaos that everyone was out of Manhattan.

End of chapter 11

Sorry its late my Wi-Fi stopped working and I had to fix it and a shout out to lyra daughter and heir of chaos any way review and fav and give me ideas and no ideas about Percy getting with artemis or Hestia or zoe or Thalia none of those he stays single and you should be thankful I even wrote this chapter im in Barbados right now and I could be at the beach but im here writing this for you so don't go hating

Qirat out


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hurricanes POV

When we all got out right in front of the empire state building, we all looked around too find that there was nobody here no a living thing besides us as we looked around confused Chaos appeared in front of us "Chaos, where is everyone" Tsunami asked

"I have frozen everyone in time and put them in the opposite dimension for the war" he explained to us and then disappeared in to the air

"ok people, Chaos has completely refurbished the empire state building" Tsunami told everyone "there are sleeping quarters, places to cook and eat, weapon room full of spare swords ,spears ,bows ,arrows and traps, there are also automatic turrets that will target monsters automatically and right at the top is the war room, now everyone go inside and get you self a bunk and then come out here for the strategy" as soon as he was finished everyone was in and out of the building in less than 30 minutes ready to hear the strategy.

Tsunami's POV

"ok after a review of the city I can see the enemy are going to try a ground assault so we will block off all the bridges and tunnels, so , Phoenix your legion along with the Apollo cabin will take the Brooklyn battery tunnel and make it dark in there" I said

"we will Tsunami, they won't see what hit them" she said calling everyone to her running to the tunnel

"ok Merlin your legion and the 700th legion will take the Williamsburg bridge, bring it down if you have too" I told him

"be happy too Tsunami" he said with a mischievous smile on his face as he and the legions ran off to the bridge

"now Hermes, Athena cabins and some of the 501st legion go to the Manhattan bridge and keep them at bay"

"YES SIR" said the leader of the squad sent with Hermes' and Athena's children running off with them

"ok the rest of the camp go to the Brooklyn bridge" I told them

"sure will" they said as they ran off

"Ok now shadows legion will take the queens midtown tunnel" I said

"more than happy to" Shadow said

"wait" I said and when he turned to see what I wanted "bring it down on them"

"will do" he said before running off

"ok Hawkeye you and your legion take the Holland bridge" I told him as he left without a word

"now that leaves the fifty ninth bridge for Leonidas and his legion" I said looking at him

"YEAH" he roared "I'M READY TO RIP THEM TO NOTHING"

"501st and some of tippers legion will go to the Lincoln bridge"

"ok we'll see to it that they won't even get half way past that bridge" the 502st commander said walking off with his legion

"Now, tipper, you and your legion take the jets and patrol the skies and report on any sneak attacks they might try to pull also try to find the enemy base" I told him

"sure will, but what will you do?" he asked

"I will be here with my legion and the cabin leaders as reserves, ready to reinforce anyone being pushed back" I answered as he ran to get the jets.

Merlin's POV

I stood in front of my legion as we listened to the sound of the titan army march and even though we could hear it before we could see it, and it sounded big, we stood strong, shields locked together as one unit waiting for the army to come and try to kill them, I looked at Mordred and he looked at me as an understanding pass between us, the understanding that we were ready to fight and die for this as he raised our staff's we turned them in to swords, but could still cast spells, getting ready to fight as we saw the army marching in the distance, we looked to see who was leading it, it was Hyperion, as soon as he saw us he ordered his men to attack and started to run at us but we stood our ground "wait" I said holding them back "wait"….. "wait"….. "wait"….. "NOW!" I shouted as they all charged as one wall and when we were a few meters from Hyperion me and Mordred jumped and slashed at him from both sides, as soon as we landed we started to slash monsters left and right making it rain gold when all of a sudden I was in the air hit by a blast of light but I was up before I hit the ground running at him I cast the silence spell on myself slashing him I could see it hurt him and just slashed him a load of time so he couldn't defend himself and jumped behind him

"oww why do I have these cuts" he said as I slashed him from behind " who are you he asked"

"I am your executioner, I am Merlin" I said

"I am a titan you can't kill me I am immortal I live forever!" he exclaimed

"I beg to differ" I said as I beheaded him seeing his body turn to ash and as soon as he was gone I finished off the army and my legion got back in to their ranks and stood there waiting for another attack.

Gaia POV

I sat on my throne waiting for news of how the attack went when a telekhine came up to me with ash in his hands "WHAT IS THIS!" I shouted angry that Hyperion hadn't reported yet

"this is all that is left of Hyperion mistress" he told me

"what do you mean?" I asked

"well mistress Hyperion is dead" he said flinching when I got up

"what do you mean dead" I demanded more than asked

"one of those Chaos brats killed him" he said timidly as if about to cry

"aggh they ruin everything, Order will not arrive for another week and they could find us and attack, we need to preoccupy them send another attack and larger this time down the Brooklyn battery tunnel" I ordered, as the soldiers ran to get ready I smiled knowing I would win this war.

End of chapter 12

There you go folks chap 12 give me 10 reviews and you get chapter 13 but still review fav even send me PMs with ideas any stick wars 2 is coming out today Qirat out


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Phoenix's POV

My legion stood in the tunnel waiting for them to attack we just stood there when the tunnel in front of us exploded to reveal an army of giants and standing on the shoulder of one of the ones at the front was Mnemosyne, the titaness of time, and when I saw her I jumped at her and kicked her off the giants shoulder using her as a cushion to break my fall, she kicked me off her sending me in too the tunnel wall, "let's do this" I said

"bring it Chaos brat" she said making a sword appear in her hands

"oh come on I've beaten the swordsmen of Arthren*, I can beat you" I said getting out my knives and running at her, I ducked as she slashed at my head and slashed her stomach, sliding past her stabbing her back a few times "AGGG YOU BITCH" she screamed, oh yeah I'm the bitch here I thought kicking her down about to kill her when a giant hit me with his club sending me to the other end of the tunnel, I got up felling like my insides were turned inside out and saw the giant running at me and just as he was about to reach me he turned to dust and out of the cloud of dust came siren "thank you siren I would be dead if it wasn't for you" I said

"no need for thanks master" she said round house kicking a turned demigod, knocking them out

"come on lets go you and me need to defeat Mnemosyne" I told her running towards Mnemosyne kicking her in the face, "oh you again" she said slashing at me just to have me grab the sword and push her towards siren who was on her hands and knees so that Mnemosyne fell over on to the ground and then I jumped on top of her stabbing her in the heart until she turned to dust and then I ran off to destroy the rest of them.

Gaia's POV

I sat there waiting for Mnemosyne to come back when the same telekhine that brought me news of Hyperion's death came up to me with more ash in his hands "don't tell me a chaos brat dusted Mnemosyne" I said frustrated the telekhine only nodded keeping his head down "THOSE STUPID CHAOS BRATS RUIN EVERYTHING I CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE ANY MORE IMMORTALS TRYING TO GET TO THE GODS" I shouted "Arges you and you brothers launch three simultaneous attacks see how they repel that"

Order's POV

I was flying through space faster than the speed of light fuelled by my rage; I remembered what my brother's elite did to me.

*********************************Flash back****************************************

Me and chaos' elite 7 were covered in cuts with ichor pouring out on them like waterfalls but neither of us would stand down with the battling of our army's raging on around us I charged at them blasting them with as much power as I could but they dogged it and Tsunami slashed me across the chest, his sword radiating power, as I stumbled back a volley of arrows pierced my armour and out of nowhere phoenix came and slashed at me a few hundred time and all of a sudden Leonidas ran me through with his spear and as I was on the floor bloody and beaten, the elite 7 circled me and started chanting " το κενό δεν είναι μέρος για ένα ως το κακό, καθώς αυτό που έχει καταδικαστεί για πάντα καίγονται σε έναν ετοιμοθάνατο άστρο, όπως η δύναμή του στραγγίζεται για να κρατήσει το αστέρι που πεθαίνει, αλλά ποτέ πλήρως να πεθάνει" over and over and I started to burn, my skin felt like fire and my blood like larva and I could feel my power leaving me and I passed out and when I woke up I saw I was in a supernova that was powered by me.

********************************flash back end**************************************

I was flying at the speed of light and I could almost see the milky way galaxy when I stopped and thought for a sec and realised why my brother had won it was because of his elite 7, I realised that to beat my brother I needed to destroy his precious elite 7 and to destroy them I needed an elite 7 of my own, I needed an anti-7, I flew in to the galaxy to find my anti-7 and destroy my brother to plunge this universe in to chaos.

End of chapter 13

There you go I'm going to intro some new characters 7 to be exact so give me ideas on what their names should be but their weapon will be the same also give me 10 reviews and chapter 14 will be in your memories because you read it on fanfiction and review and fav and stuff like that


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shadow's POV

Me and my legion were doing nothing, me and animal were carving things in to the tunnel wall, like "I AM IN THE SHADOWS WATCHING" or "I AM AN ANIMAL READY TO KILL" or my favourite "I AM THE DARK SHADOW OF CHAOS" and we did that until we heard marching, loud marching like an army twice our size coming this way and as soon as we heard that me and my legion got in to a phalanx waiting, I could just see them "HOLD" I shouted keeping my men back, they could see us "HOLD" still keeping them back, they started to charge "HOLD" keeping them back waiting for the right time, they were getting close and my men anxious "ATTACK!" I shouted as all my men ran forward as one line, one unit, spears pointed forward skewering monsters as our wall crashed in to them and we held together as one unit pushing our enemy back until Arges smashed through the wall with his club, killing some of my men, now with a chink in our defence the enemy took advantage of this and started to push us back, so I pulled out my sword covered in the poison of a chaos cobra (the most potent poison in existence) and charged at Arges slashing any monster who got in my way turning them to dust and all I did was slash the back of his leg barely broke the skin but just enough to draw blood.

"HA YOU CALL THAT A CUT IT BARELY A SCRATCH" Arges exclaimed in his booming voice as he attacked me and all I did was duck and block his attacks

"WHY AREN'T YOU ATTACKING ME?" he cried frustrated

"because I have already won" I said ducking as he swung his club over my head

"what do you mean?" he asked clearly getting tired a sign the poison was working

"this sword is covered in poison" I told him jumping out the way as he tried to smash me with his club

"what?" he asked as his hand started to disintegrate and within seconds he was a pile of dust the rest of the battle was easy slashing monsters left and right, within seconds the whole army was gone.

Me men searched through the tunnel to burn the bodies of the fallen soldiers.

Max's POV (501st legion squad leader)

My squad and the demigods stood shoulder to shoulder when we heard the army marching our way, I brought my shield and spear up in defence when we saw the army marching, I was about to tell them to stand fast when a Hermes kid shouted "ATTACK!" and charged at the enemy with the rest of the demigod so I just ran with them with my squad behind me, as I was killing monsters I was trying to identify the leader when I spotted Steropes smashing demigods left and right as I ran at him jumping just before I met him throwing my spear nailing him in the shoulder, I rolled as I landed and pulled out my sword and continued to charge at him, slashing him just under the ribs, ducking as he tried to hit my head off, I got behind him and stabbed him in the back repeatedly until he reached round and picked me up and threw me across the bridge sending my sword in to the water, when I got up I pulled out my pistol and shot Steropes in the back five time before he turned to face me " I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF YOU" he shouted charging at me picking me up and roared in my face but before he closed his mouth I took out a grenade and stuck it down his throat so he was choking and kicked off him hanging on to the bridges railings as Steropes exploded in to dust.

Ray's POV (Apollo camper)

Me and most of the camp stood there ready for the monsters to come we had trained our whole lives for this moment, we had trained our whole lives to die but not before them*, and then we heard the army marching our way and we saw them an army twice our size but we weren't deterred we stood strong and charged at them before they knew what was happening a quarter of them were dust and that number was raising by the second bit the monster had stated to fight back and we were being pushed back and them I spotted who was in charge it was a Cyclopes but he looked different who was it I couldn't put my finger on it but then I remembered that must be either Arges, Steropes or Brontes so I ra up to him firing arrow in to his knee "AGHHH" he screamed "WHO DARES TOUCH THE MIGHTY BRONTES" he exclaimed in a mighty voice

"ME" I shouted getting his attention

"OH ITS JUST A PUNY DEMIGOD" HE SAID "I'VE ALREADY HAD LUNCH BUT A LITTLE SNACK WOULDN'T HURT"

"well I won't be that snack" I said jumping off a rock kicking off his face doing a backflip and firing two arrows in to his shoulders and when I landed one in his eye making him stumble back his hands out in front of him out of blindness and the rest was easy I just ran around him firing arrows from every angle so he wouldn't know where I was and within half a minute he was dead and so was his army.

Gaia's POV

I sat there waiting to hear from my sons when three telekhines came up to me with gold dust in their hands and their heads down "WHAT" I exclaimed "NOT AGAIN WHY CAN'T THEY DIE, EVERYTHING IS FALLING APART, I AM RUNNING OUT OF GENERALS AND ORDERS IS LATE" I went outside followed by the telekhines and shouted at the sky "WHERE ARE YOU ORDER!"

Order's POV

I was still searching this galaxy for my anti-7 to combat my brothers elite 7 and when I have it I will destroy the elite 7 and my brother Chaos and rule this universe.

End of chapter 14

There you go as a Christmas gift to my fans I have given you a chapter and will post one on Christmas day and I still want your ideas on what the names of Orders anti 7 should be

*anyone who name what game intro I got that from will get an advanced copy of one chapter they can chose and a shout out in one chapter they can chose I will PM you I f you win.

Also I need someone to adopt my story the teller so just review or PM me if you want to adopt it

Qirat out


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tsunami's POV

At the end of the day the elite 7 came back to the empire state building leaving rotating centuries posted at their bridges and tunnels, me and the elite 7 just sat there eating and talking about past adventures "remember the arcanes?" Hawkeye asked me

"oh yeah the 5th dimensional beings" I said "annoying, always saying what might happen in the possible future"

"Hawkeye, remember when we teleported you to the core of baxtren" phoenix asked

"yes, I was trapped there for a year and it was molten tungsten, that has the highest melting point in the universe" he said

"yeah you had burns for the next 100 years" I said laughing

"think it's so funny do you?" Hawkeye asked me

"yes it is funny" I said still laughing

And we carried on like that until I got a call from my ship in orbit "sir" the acting commander said through the intercom

"what is it?" I asked

"sir we have detected Order ships entering this solar system" he told me

"fine commander, ready the cannons and prepare the fighters" I said

"yes sir" he said saluting as he cut communication

"all right everyone" I said getting up "Order is almost here and we need to be ready"

But because we have great luck we all got call say that every bridge and tunnel was under attack.

An hour earlier

Gaia's POV

I was sitting on my throne when all of a sudden a face appeared before me it was pure white with no defining features just eyes, which were also pure white with only black pupils, nose and mouth, "who are you?" I asked feeling a strange connection towards him.

"so you don't recognize your own uncle" he said

"Order" I said

"yes" he replied

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE A WEEK AGO" I shouted at him

"I have been searching this galaxy for a team to destroy my brothers little elite 7" he said

"well where are they?" I asked still angry at him for being late

"all in good time niece" he said, disappearing

I paced round the room when I came up with an idea, an idea so simple that I was stupid not to think of it before, I would mount an attack on all the entrances to Manhattan and one of the should succeed.

Tsunami's POV

I sent the whole of camp to the Brooklyn bridge, phoenix to the Brooklyn battery tunnel, merlin to the Williamsburg's bridge, shadow to the queens mid-town tunnel, Hawkeye to the Holland bridge, tipper to the Lincoln bridge, Leonidas to the fifty ninth bridge and I went to the Manhattan bridge leaving the 501st and the 700th with the empire state building in case anyone got through.

Matthew's POV

When we got to the bridge we just attacked the monsters, I just jumped right in there slashing left and right turning monsters to dust with every slash and within minutes all the monsters where gone and we were all covered in dust, but I thought that this was too easy they weren't trying to get through, so I left 10 campers at the bridge and took the rest to check on the empire state building

Phoenix's POV

Me and my legion got to the bridge and where just about to charge at the army of monsters when a bright flash of light came out of nowhere and when it died down standing there was another person, she wore armour like mine except it was pure white instead of black and she also had knives on her belt, I walked up to her so we were face to face "so who are you?" I asked

"I am Reaven" she said "and I am the knifewoman for Order's anti-7"

As soon as she said that I drew my knives and slashed at her but she just ducked out the way until she blocked on slash with her knife, I kicked her away and charged at her and before I knew it we both had our knives at each other's necks "well it seems as if we are at a cross road" she said "bye bye, I will see you at the end" and then she disappeared in a flash of light.

Shadow's POV

Me and my legion where ready to attack when a flash of light, illuminated the tunnel and when it died down standing there was someone wearing a white cloak like mine, I went up to him and asked "who are you?"

"I am misery" he said "the assassin of Order's anti-7"

And when he finished what he was saying I had my hidden blade at his throat and he had a poison knife at mine "well it looks like this one was a draw" he said calmly

"battles between assassins are always too fast for my liking" I said staring him straight in the eyes

"too fast for all assassins" he replied "we are hunters, we don't enjoy the kill, we enjoy the hunt"

"and I believe this hunt is not over just yet" I said

"well this had been fun but I have to go" he said " see you at the end"

And he disappeared in a flash of light.

Merlin's POV

I was about to raise my staff to command my legion to attack when all of a sudden there was a flash of light and when it was gone there was a person wearing an robe just like mine and holding a staff, I walked up to him "who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked

"I am Malak and I am the mage of Order's anti-7" he said "and I am here to warn you of Orders return, good bye Merlin and ill see you at the end"

And Malak just disappeared in a flash of light just like the one he came in.

Leonidas' POV

My legion stood in a phalanx with me in front about to order them to attack when out of nowhere there was a flash of light and then standing on the bridge there was a person in pure white armour with a spear and shield like mine, I went up to him and asked "who are you?"

"I am Fear" he said "I am the Spartan for Order's anti-7"

So I pushed him with my shield and charged at him but before I could get to him he had his spear at my neck and mine at his "well well looks like this is a draw" he said "I need to go now but ill see you at the end"

Hawkeye's POV

I stood on the bridge with my legion when there was a flash of light and standing there was someone wearing pure white armour and holding a bow with a quiver full of white arrows as soon as I saw him I had an arrow notched at his head and he had one notched at mine "who are you?" I asked

"I am Nightmare and I am the archer for Order's anti-7" he said

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"that Order will destroy you" he said "any way good bye and ill see you at the end"

And he disappeared in the same flash of light.

Tipper's POV

I was standing on the bridge when all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and when it died down standing there was someone with two assault rifles and a pistol, I just pointer my rifle at his head and he did the same "who are you?" I asked

"I am Dread" he said "I am the commando for Order's anti-7"

As soon as I heard the name, Order, I pulled the trigger but Dread teleported to the side "see you at the end" he said before he disappeared in a bright flash.

Tsunami's POV

I stood there on Manhattan bridge but before I could start to remember the past there was a bright flash and when it died down standing there was a man in armour just like mine except his was white and was holding a sword "who are you?" I asked him

"I am Darkness" he said "I am the swordsman for Orders anti-7"

As soon as he mentioned the name, Order, I charged at him and slashed right across him but he blocked it and slashed downwards to split my head in two but I deflected the hit and put my sword to his throat and somehow he had his sword at my throat "it seems we are at an impasse and this fight is over" he said "well goodbye and I will see you at the end that will be coming very soon" and he dissipated in to smoke.

End of chapter 15

There you go I give you chapter you give my 10 reviews and I make new chapter, so come on ppl make the review counter say 90 any way review fav and also if anyone wants to adopt my story the teller plz review or PM if no one wants it I will take it down in 3 days.

Qirat out


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tsunami's POV

Me and the other elite 7 and our protégés came back to the empire state building to contact Chaos.

"what is it?" he asked through the IM

"Order has some sort of anti-7" I told him

"well this is surprising news but you need to take down Order anti-7 or not" he told us

"will do Chaos" I said cutting off the IM

When we came out of the building I saw the whole came around, I went up to Matthew and pushed him.

"hey what was that for?" he asked

"I PUT THE CAMP ON THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE, WHY ARE THEY ALL HERE!" I shouted at him

"don't worry I put some campers on the bridge" he told me

"IF GAIA SENDS AND ARMY DOWN THERE YOUR SOME CAMPERS WILL BE DESTROYED" I shouted still angry

Just as I was about to shout at him some more one of the ships in Hawkeye's fleet fell to earth and crashed in to the Hudson.

"OH MY F&$£*£G CHAOS" Hawkeye shouted "THAT WAS MY FLAG SHIP, ALL MY STUFF WAS ON THERE"

All of a sudden all our ship started to fall to earth when I got a call through the intercom "sir" the acting commander on my flag ship said.

"what is it and why are all our ships falling?" I asked

"Well order has somehow disabled our weapons and shields" he told me

"ok get our best scientific officers on it" I said "NOW"

I was about to say we were lucky Gaia hasn't got through yes when out of nowhere one of the buildings behind me exploded and debris flew everywhere and at that second I knew Gaia has got through.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE" I said to Matthew

I ran rallying the 501st and the 700th and told the other elite 7 to get all our legions to the empire state building and ran down Madison avenue where Gaia's army was running down towards the empire state building, we just ran in and fought slicing every monster we could see, I was in the thick of battle when I noticed there where campers here so I ran up to Matthew and asked "what are you doing here?"

"the 501st and the 700th are the finest legions in the Chaos army we don't need help" I said

Matthew was about to say something when Oceanus appeared and commanded the army to stop fighting.

"what do you want Oceanus?" I asked

"your unconditional surrender" he said

"well that's not going to happen anything else?" I asked

"WELL I WOULD LIKE OUR MOLE TO KILL YOU" he shouted

I look around waiting someone to jump on me and try to kill me when nothing happened I turned to Oceanus and was about to say something when I was on the ground with Annabeth on top of me.

"what are you doing?" I asked

"this is for Percy" she said raising her knife

"what do you mean?" I asked

"the Olympians drove Percy away and you Chaos lot got him killed" she said

"no Percy isn't dead" I said swallowing getting nervosa

"what do you mean?" she asked lowering her knife a bit

I took up all my courage and I put my hands on both sides of my helmet and pulled it off to reveal the I was Percy "I'm Percy" I said as I was taking off my helmet.

"why did you lie to me" she said getting angry raising her knife and let it fall, I closed my eyes and heard the sound of metal entering flesh and I started to realise it wasn't Annabeth's knife or my chest, I opened my eyes to see a bronze point in the middle of Annabeth's chest when it started to go red and she fell over to reveal that Matthew had killed her and saved me.

"thanks" I said accepting Matthew's hand helping me up

"no prob" he said

"why did you help me, I thought you hated me" I said

"well we're still brothers" he said "now shut up we have a war to win"

"ok" I said picking up my sword ,that had fallen when Annabeth jumped on me, and started to run at the army when I was joined by the other elite 7 and started to slash monster left and right making our way to Oceanus.

End of chapter 16

So there it Is sorry I had to reupload on a new account my old one was deactivated but any way review fav tell your friends and one more thing I am thinking about doing a PJO star wars cross over where Percy is a jedi what do you think PM or review you ideas for the cross over and this story 2 bye


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tsunami's POV

When I got close to Oceanus I jumped kicking him off his chariot, as soon as we landed on the ground Oceanus kicked me off him and jumped up pulling out his snake, charging at me only to end up with an arrow between the eyes courtesy of Hawkeye "thanks man" I said before I started to kill the rest of the late Oceanus' army.

Empire state building, war room

Me, the elite 7 and our protégé's where standing round the table in the war room, me and the other elite 7 where just looking at each other knowing what we had to do without speaking but our protégé's did not know what was going on "ok what's going on?" asked Joker

We did not say a word we just pulled out our prized weapons, I pulled out the sword I got when I first started to train with Chaos, Hawkeye pulled out the legendary Epirus bow, phoenix pulled out a knife with magic chaos runes, Merlin pulled out a book of lost ancient chaos spells, Shadow pulled out his sword made of Nemean lion claws and coated in chaos cobra venom, Tipper took out his pistol with unlimited ammo, Leonidas pulled out his sharpest spear and we gave them to our protégés.

"why are you giving us these?" Hotshot asked

"because we are going to die" Shadow said

"WHAT!" all our protégé's said at once

"you can't die" Joker said

"we will die in our fight with Order and it is time to take the titles we trained you to one day hold" I told them

"then you will need your weapons" Hurricane said

"no you must have them for your fight with the anti-7" Phoenix said

We were about to leave to kill the rest of Gaia's generals and her when Chaos appeared in front of us "my lord Chaos what bring you here?" I asked kneeling along with everyone else

"I am here to give you these" he said making 14 rings appear In front of us "these ring will allow you to channel the Chaos power inside you"

"thank you Chaos" I said as we all put on the rings and walked out to face Gaia.

Order's POV

I stood on the bridge of my flagship watching my brother's fleet get massacred thanks to my newly invented nullifier and all was going well until Chaos' ships started to fire back "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I shouted at my head scientific officer

"it seem that Chaos' fleet has found a way to block the nullifier, my lord" he explained

And to make me even angrier the cannons stopped firing and the shields started to fail "WHAT NOW!" I demanded more than asked

"they have turned the nullifier on us" the scientific officer said

"WELL TURN IT OFF NOW!" I shouted making them turn it off

Tsunami's POV

We walked out the building to see that the Chaos army and the camp had made a perimeter about 5 meters around the building, me and the elite's just jumped over the wall of shields right in to the enemy slashing everywhere cutting down everyone who challenged me and those who were too close to me and I started to fell Chaos rage coming on I could fell a fire deep inside me being ignited burning bright and then I when it to Chaos rage, I felt my form change in too a human dragon wolf, I was like a centaur but my bottom half was a wolf with great big dragon wings on my back and a dragon head as well, I roared causing one or two of the buildings to fall and half of the monsters to flea in fear but the one who didn't run away I either cut down or burnt with my fire.

Phoenix's POV

I was cutting down monsters when I saw Tsunami go in to Chaos rage and I felt it happening to me as well and after killing some more monster I felt my shape start to shift in to a half eagle half human with fiery red feathers as well as fire coming off my wings, I flew around the battle field spreading fire and death.

Merlin's POV

I could feel the rage it was starting to change me the anger was giving me power and it started to change my form in to a werewolf, I ran about the battle ripping the enemy to bit with my razor sharp teeth as well as casting spells of confusion.

Leonidas' POV

I was slashing killing the enemy left and right any who challenged me fell to my sword and it was giving me Chaos rage I could feel my body start to change in to a white tiger man in full armour with my sword in had killing all who stood in my way.

Shadow's POV

I was sneaking around killing as many monsters as I could and I could feel Chaos rage coming on and I felt my body start to change and when it was done I was wearing a black hooded robe so you couldn't see my face and wings made of bones and a giant scythe.

Hawkeye's POV

I was going around getting headshots on every arrow and I started to feel Chaos rage, I started to feel my body change in to a giant gorilla archer, using my skill with a bow and my strength I took down everyone in my sight.

Tipper's POV

I was shooting every monster in sight, mowing them down with my chain gun when I felt Chaos rage strike I could feel my chaos form coming on and I started to change in to a giant shark man holding two semi auto rifles , I when around killing them with my guns and my teeth ripping them to shreds and not spearing anyone.

Hurricane's POV

I saw the elite 7 all change, my dad in to a wolf centaur dragon thing, phoenix in to a fire eagle warrior, merlin in to a werewolf, Leonidas in to a tiger warrior, shadow in to what I think death would look like, Hawkeye in to a gorilla archer and tipper In to a shark warrior, and they massacring the army when the immortals decided to show up.

End of chapter 17

Sorry its been so long been busy, you can get links to pics of the elite 7 chaos forms on my profile and follow,fav and give me 10 more reviews for chapter 18.


	18. authors note

i meant what i said and i said what i meant give me 4 more reviews and you get chapter 18 and if you don't no chapter got it now review

Grand galactic emperor out

Review now or i will find you

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Tsunami's POV

I was ripping my enemy's apart when they suddenly parted making way for Gaia, I roared at her but she didn't even falter unlike some of her soldiers who ran away only to get killed by some titan "what do want Gaia?" I hissed at her

"you can kill my children the titans but you can't kill my children the giants" she said just then a building behind her exploded and one of the giants appeared " you need a god and a demigod to do that"

Oh how I love to prove her wrong, I ran towards the giant jumping spreading out my wings, I pulled out two swords flying straight at him stabbing a sword in to each shoulder and hooking my claws in to his chest and started to rip chunks of meat out of his neck, he fell over swatting trying to get me off but I just ripped out his windpipe walking away as he turned to dust, I walked up to Gaia and spat out his wind pipe at her feet "i will destroy you and your family, you can't beat me I am just to powerful" I hissed in to her ear turning back to human as I calmed down walking back to the other elite 7, who also turned back to humans, "Order will destroy you" she screamed

"Order's not here is he" I said

"but he soon will be" she said

"and then we shall defeat him" I said

"but he's just as powerful as chaos, can you defeat chaos" she said more than asked

"that is so but not in this universe" I told her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Chaos is life and Order is anti-life" I said "he Is only powerful in the anti-life dimension"

"and that is why we are here" someone behind me said, I turned to see the Anti-7

"we will defeat you and the world we fall in to chaos" darkness said

"Order will never win" I said and then out of nowhere a meteorite crashed through a building completely destroying it "seriously people after this is over people will have to live here can we stop destroying stuff"

Out of the rubble came Order "prepare to die Tsunami, first you then the rest of my brothers lackeys and then the universe shall be mine" he said jumping up then bearing down on me with a sword drawn.

End of chapter 18

Its short I know and then there the cliffhanger but if your good and give me 5 reviews I will give you chapter 19(possibly the last chapter) any way review and tell me if you want a sequel (I might do one or maybe a prequel)

Grand galactic emperor out


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Tsunami's POV

I jumped out the way as soon as Order smashed the ground sending tarmac flying everywhere "PREPARE TO DIE!" Order shouted at me firing a bolt of energy at me, I grabbed it and threw it back at him pushing him back a bit "you couldn't do that before"

"well you're not as powerful" I said

"no you didn't" he said

"yes we did" I told him

"you made me whole again" he said

"yes you are now purely anti-life you're not powerful in our universe" I said drawing my sword charging at him

When we clashed swords we instantly flew back from the force, crashing through a few buildings, when I finally stopped I jumped up and landed with my sword in Order's chest, he kicked me in to the air and followed me in to the air where I blocked all his strikes and somehow managed to force him back to earth, I followed him slashing his chest on the way down when we crashed I got up but he was still on the ground "you're not as powerful as me, Order" I said

"but I soon will be" he said getting up

"what do you mean?" I asked

"oh you will find out, right about now" he said "Anti-7 to me"

Joker's POV

As soon as Tsunami attacked Order I fired an arrow at nightmare who grabbed it and threw it back at me but I knocked it out of the way with my bow, I ran up to Nightmare and kicked him but he grabbed my leg and flipped me over on to my face, I rolled out the way before he could stab me with an arrow but he left before I could get up.

Animal's POV

I pulled out my chaos cobra poison covered sword and charged at misery slashing at him only to have him block it, I pushed him off and threw my throwing knives at him but he pulled out a shield from nowhere to catch my throwing knives, he then threw the shield at me but I ducked under it narrowly missing being decapitated, when I got back up to fight misery was gone.

Lysander's POV

I threw my spear at fear but it just missed him and alerted him to my attack, I pulled out my sword and slashed his spear in half, kicking him down I slashed across but he managed to pull out a sword and block it, he also managed to kick me off of him but when I got up I found that he was gone.

Hotshot's POV

I pulled out my glock and started to fire at him but he jumped behind some rubble and started to shoot at me and it went like that for a few minutes until I pulled out a rocket launcher but Fear had the same idea and we fired them at the same time, the explosion threw me in to the building behind me and caused it to collapse on top of me, when I finally dug myself out Fear was gone.

Mordreds POV

I cast the silence spell and a speed spell on myself then turned my staff into a sword and started to slash Death from all sides but he punched to ground sending a shockwave to trip me up then he cast a cleansing spell on me, meaning I didn't have the silence spell or the speed spell on me anymore, and threw me across the street and in to a phone box, when I got up Death was gone.

Siren's POV

I ran up to Anger and started to slash at her but it didn't seem to bother her, she just pushed me across the street so threw my throwing knives at her but she just ran at me picking me up and threw me in to one of the many buildings in Manhattan, I mean shouldn't we have cleared it by now I think Mordred spent half an hour destroying buildings, when I got out from under the building Anger was gone.

Hurricane's POV

I pulled out the sword my father gave me and charged at Darkness slashing across him only form him to block pushing me off, I charged again slashing at him viciously but he blocked every hit getting me angrier and angrier until I shattered his sword forcing him to fall on to his back and I put my sword at his throat "yes your anger makes you powerful" he said "join me"

"no" I said

"if you join me we will be even more powerful" he said trying to convince me "when Order has taken the universe, we can overpower him and take the universe for ourselves"

"I SAID NO!" I told him

"Chaos will soon fall and Order will rise, you can have the universe in your hands if you join me" he said holding out his hand

"no" I said raising my sword for the kill but he threw a smoke bomb on the ground and when the smoke cleared he was gone.

Elite 7's POV (not Tsunami)

I got this felling that Tsunami was in trouble and I needed to get to him so I teleported to his location.

Tsunami's POV

"anti-7 to me" he said and the anti-7 were by his side in a second

"elite 7 to me" I said and the rest of the elite 7 were next to me in a second

"does not matter soon I shall gain power beyond you" Order said

"you gona get your little anti-7 to kill us" Hawkeye said laughing

"no" I said "they never were meant to kill us, were they Order"

"no they never were going to kill you" he said "that honour was always mine"

"then what are they for?" shadow asked

"to give him life energy" I said

"what does that mean" I turned to see hurricane and the other protégés

"it means he will be just as powerful as chaos" I said "activate op omega"

"the last resort" Hawkeye said

Hurricane's POV

"activate op omega" Tsunami said

"the last resort" Hawkeye said

"what's op omega?" I asked siren

"I don't know" she answered

Our mentors pulled out their melee weapons and ran at Order before the anti-7 could give him life energy "YOU WANT LIFE ENERGY, TAKE SOME CHAOS ENERGY JUST AS GOOD" Tsunami shouted before stabbing Order with the rest of the elite 7 and they all started glowing until there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared Order and the elite 7 were gone.

"we will be back" darkness said before he and the other anti-7 disappeared in a flash

"so are we the elite 7 now" Joker said looking at me

"correct" we all turned to see Chaos "you seven are now the elite 7 of chaos, the protectors of peace and all that is good"

Tsunami's POV

"YOU WANT LIFE ENERGY, TAKE SOME CHAOS ENERGY JUST AS GOOD" I shouted at Order as we ran at him, stabbing him I pumped all the chaos energy I could muster in to him knowing it would cause an interdimensional portal to form, we started to glow when I started to black out.

End of chapter 19 and the story

The first multi chapter I have ever completed and there will be a sequel which I will co-write with one of you lucky people, If you want to co-write the sequel just PM me or put in a review say why you want to do it,epilogue in next chpter, more details in a chapter I will write after that one.

Grand Galactic emperor out

Review and enter my competition

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

A long time ago there was a great battle in a great city, this battle was between a force of pure good and one of pure evil, the battle destroyed the city tearing this great city thought to be the centre of the world apart but seven brave warriors fought the creature of pure evil and dragged it back to whence it came but in the process they were stuck in the creatures realm, some say that right now as we speak the warriors fight the creature in its realm fighting a battle they cannot win and cannot lose but it is also thought that the warriors died dragging the creature back to its own realm, we will never know if the great warriors are dead or alive.

Tsunami's POV

I suddenly woke up and grabbed my sword jumping up looking around, the landscape was bare and black with nothing but rocks for as far as I could see until I saw something coming at me and fast, when it was close enough I could see it was Order with his sword.

Hurricane's POV

I stood there with the rest of the new elite 7 looking at our mentor's graves, they were just statues of them with their titles and achievements engraved in to the base, we were just standing there when a soldier from my father's platoon came up to us and handed us a disk, "what is this?" I asked

"your father and the other elite 7 told me to give this to you after op omega" he told me

"what's on it?" I asked

"I don't know, I've never watched it" he said walking away

Me and the other elite 7 when to my quarters and put the disk on play and a picture of my father came up, "hello, Alexander if you're watching this then I have activated op omega and you think I'm dead but I'm not, I with the rest of the elite 7 are trapped in Orders dimension and will be constantly fighting him, do not try to get us back or you will let Order out, the anti-dimension is his prison and we are his guards you just have to carry on living and do the best you can to live up to our names and Alex you'll be a great leader" after that Hawkeye stepped in front of the camera.

"Joker or should I say kuroktos, always remember your bow Is your best friend never leave it behind" after Hawkeye, Leonidas came in to shot.

"Lysander or salmatus as your better known, never drop your shield, keep it close to you forever", shadow then stepped in front of camera.

"animal or as you parents called you prontos, remember keep to the shadows they will protect you, they will conceal you from your enemies", Tipper stepped in to the camera shot.

"Mordred or as your parents and your brothers, kurotos and prontos, would have called you procutos…" I paused it there and looked at Joker, animal and Mordred and asked "you three are brothers?"

"yes, now play it" Mordred said, I pressed play and Merlin continued to speak.

"keep your spell books close to you at all times, never let them out of your sight", phoenix finally came on.

"siren or should I say kassentan, always keep tabs on how many throwing knives you have you never want to run out", all of our mentors came in to the shot.

"remember all the lessons we taught you, use them in your time of service and teach them to your own protégés" they all said together before the screen went off, a few seconds later I got a call of my com-link "sir, lord chaos requests your presents in his throne room along with the other elite 7".

End of epilogue

Enter the competition to co-write the sequel to chaos by reviewing or sending me a PM the winner gets to write the sequel to chaos with me.

Enter the competition by sending me a PM

REVIEW

Grand Galactic Emperor Out

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	22. Apply

Competition applicants must:

Have an account on fanfiction

Written at least one PJO or chaos story (crossovers accepted)

Apply for the position of co-writer

How it works:

You will apply I will read your reason for applying and read the stories you have written, the ones I like will get through and the rest will not after that I will give you the summary for the sequel you will then give me the first chapter, I will read the chapter and the best 10 will be posted on my account after that the public will vote for the best through a poll I will set up and the one with the most votes after an allotted amount of time will be the winner and will co-write the sequel to chaos with me the grand galactic emperor

May the best writer win

Grand galactic emperor out

Enter now

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
